


3 Alphas

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's not a norm in their world but Kon is a Luthor so he doesn't care what people think





	3 Alphas

This suited him in more ways than people would think. This made him happy in a way that Kon had not even known he was lacking. Being a Luthor and living the Luthor life was not as easy as it looked. His Dad was right about needing alliances and rivals. He needed a team of his own.

When he was speaking about his father however, Kon was not talking about Superman. When he referred to a father he was and he would always be talking about Lex. The only person he acknowledged as a parent was Lex. Lex had given him everything, Lex was willing to do anything for Kon.

There was no way that Kon would step away from that. He might be an Alpha like Superman but Kon was a Luthor like Lex was. His Dad might be the strongest Omega in the world but he loved Kon. He had loved him the moment he had realized they were related.

It had been in his eyes and his scent. He had held doubt for maybe a moment but Kon had seen the hope and love grow while Batman had been talking to Lex. His father had fallen for him at first sight, loved him and then gave him everything that he had.

A place by his side. An Inheritance. Kon had been given so many things it had made his head spin. He loved his father, Lex was unique. An Omega like Lex was unthought of until people realized Lex existed. Lex’s power and ability made others comb through the legends of history.

Still, Kon doubted that there had been anyone as powerful as his father. Just as how he doubted there would be anyone else like Clark. Even him, he was similar to Clark but there was no way that Kon could be him. No one could be the big Blue good Alpha in the sky.

The Alpha every Alpha wanted to be like, strong loved and everything good. Everyone, or at least most of them. Kon had stopped wanting to be Clark a while after his father had taken him in. Some things just got tiring and Clark was the most tiring thing that there was.

Kon got tired, tired of fighting and trying. Of repressing himself and pretending that the world of Alphas, Omegas and Betas were that easy. He got tired of fighting and he got tired of trying to pretend that he was normal.

He was not and it was easier to admit that when he was by Lex’s side. Maybe others did not appreciate it. He could understand that. It was perfectly fine. He knew what they were thinking. He was a deviant type, just like his Dad but that was fine with him too.

Being true to himself had never felt this good. He had never felt this relaxed and at peace. His mind was calm and he was having fun. Lex had been right about everything that he needed. All Kon had to do was keep his nose clean in the league and he was able to have all the space and fun that he needed.

X

“Whose alarm?” The murmur made Kon stir. He did not hear the sharp vocals of his communicator so he snuffled back into his pillow. Only to groan when warm skin slid over his back. “Leon.”

“Check the name I’ll kill them later.” Was murmured against Kon’s shoulder. “I swear I’ll kill them it can’t be four am.”

“It’s three.” Jessica slid back over Kon with a sigh. “Damn it I’m awake now. Answer whatever that is Leon.” Sleep was drifting away from Kon with every word. With a groan he used his powers to switch the lamp on at a low setting as he sat up. He glared at Leon who had turned away to answer his problem before he glared at Jessica. “Don’t be mad at me.” She huffed. “We’re not metas. We’re tired too.”

“Shit I finally got some sleep.” Kon fought a yawn and failed. He groaned slowly. “I finally got permission to get away from the tower for a bit and the real world-“ He was cut off by Leon’s sharp tones. “The world never rests huh.”

“Not when you’re as knee deep in our world like we are. Some of us have to fight for our positions.” Jessica’s fangs flashed at him as she smiled. “My family loves me but they would rather see me rise to the top bloody and victorious.”

“Well Lex doesn’t have any other children and when you’re as good as him you can afford some spoiling.” Kon preened before Jessica snapped her fangs at him. “The tabloids would have a field day if they knew the truth.”

“The day may come that they just might have to.” Leon ended his call and pressed himself against Kon’s back. His fangs brushed Kon’s back in a tease before he sighed. “Sometimes I feel it would be easier to end my family myself. We certainly have enough enemies to do such a thing.”

“But you’re too kind for that.” Kon teased as he rolled Leon over. He stretched over the man and savoured the laugh he got from Jessica in response. These two very powerful Alphas. Thanks to their friendship being the Luthor heir was a fun thing.

“I’m only kind to you.” Leon shot back as his hands settled on Kon’s hips. “And you.” He teased Jessica. “Without you two this would be boring as hell. I think I would have ended my family at this point.”

“If I hadn’t made friends with you two I would be partying aimlessly.” Jessica sighed as she stroked Kon’s naked back. “It’s a good thing we found each other. Even though the media would have a raging fit.”

“Alphas being with Alphas.” Kon shrugged as he rubbed himself against Leon until the man hissed. “It’s something as old as time though. Not everything has to be Alpha and Omega. Sometimes it is Omega Omega. Beta Omega. Alpha Alpha.”

“Is the world ready for the truth? I think they have a while to go until we can lead them there. In that time.” Jessica tilted his head back so he could brush noses with her. Her black eyes glittered at him as she smiled slowly. “While we wait, we should enjoy ourselves thoroughly. This is our time.”

“And the only peace and fun we get is when we are with each other.” Leon said softly. “The world isn’t ready for any of us.”

X

“I trust you know what you’re doing.” Lex’s scent wrapped over him like a cloak when the man gently placed his labcoat over Kon’s shoulders. Kon tugged it around himself with a smile. “Those two are from old powerful families. They may be good training mates for now but never forget that battles come with business.”

“Oh I know.” Kon smiled. He was wrapped up in scents. Jessica, Leon’s and now Lex’s. It made him feel cared for and safe. This was something he would have never gotten in the labs. It was not true love with them, they knew each other well.

The reason they fit together so well was because they knew that it was not forever. All of them had someone that they were thinking of or waiting on. In Kon’s case it was two people. Two people that he could not have. Jessica was waiting on a woman that just might not come back to her. An Alpha with a strong sense of justice. Leon was tied to someone that wanted to destroy everything his family had.

None of them had it easy which was why they worked out. None of them thought they deserved handouts. They were all striving to stand on their own. The games that the people in their world played. They needed each other so they could find themselves and remain standing. Their scents reminded Kon that he was not the only one lost feeling like a fish out of water. Everyone was vulnerable in some way.

“Well if you know then it’s fine.” Lex gently patted him on the back before he paced away. “That reminds me.” Lex laughed softly. “Bring your friends for dinner sometime. I would like to get to know them better. We’ll keep it private. It would be nice to have them in our territory for once.”

That was the closest and would be the closest that Lex would get to saying that he was enjoying the game that Kon was playing. Maybe his Dad would have done less damage if he had more people to play these sorts of games with.

Actually the way his father got bored at the drop of a hat and how he loved to taunt the league and piss Clark off. More opponents might be a bad thing. People had their hands full as it was. Lex did not need to use his brain anymore. They only had one earth after all.

Kon’s phone vibrated and he checked it without wasting time. Just a message that he easily decoded. A new address, a time as well. He ran over his schedule and sighed because for once he was free.

He tugged the coat around himself a bit tighter and got to his feet. He was going to hang with the Alphas that were his for now and get their scent all over him. Pretend that this was normal and relax. The stress of his life could happen another day.


End file.
